nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Mallet Mania)
Interactive objects affect the ball the player tries to shoot into the hole and either help or swerve it off the course. Magnets Magnets come in an incomplete circular shape, with grey colours at the tips, sending off magnetic waves. It repels the ball away if it comes within range of the waves. Mallet Mania magnet.png|A magnet Tiles The ball will roll over these surfaces, which have differing effects on the ball and sometimes mallet. Green tiles Green tiles are checkered in two different shades of green. They are seen throughout every level. The ball will normally roll on these tiles and have no special effect on them. Mallet Mania green tile.PNG|A green tile Gum tiles Tiles pink covered are said to be covered in gum and likewise, cause the ball to stick to its surface. They can be helpful in each level as they are usually positioned without a fence on their sides, and the ball will stick to their surfaces instead of falling as they would on a regular tile, although it may take some extra force for the player to take the ball off a gum tile. Mallet Mania gum tile.png|A gum tile Oil tiles These tiles are covered in a black slick, thus giving them the name oil tiles. The ball slides more easily and quickly over these surfaces, helping the ball to travel to farther distances or to escape certain hazards. Mallet Mania oil tile.png|An oil tile Spring tiles Spring tiles appear to look like green tiles, but when the ball travels over them, it will spring the ball to farther distances. This can be useful in helping the ball to jump over gaps, especially when more power is used by the mallet. Mallet Mania spring tile.png|A spring tile Spinner tiles Spinner tiles are green, like the green tile, but the center of the tile spins in a circular motion. When the ball rolls over this tile, they may be veered off in the direction the tile is spinning in. Mallet mania spinner tile.png|A spinner tile Magnetic spinner tiles Similar to the spinner tiles, these magnetic spinners have a red and grey circle around them that attracts the ball to that tile. On the player's next turn, however, the magnetic spinner tiles will turn the mallet around in a continuous circle, allowing the player to only have complete control over the power of the mallet. The player must use good timing in order to have the ball move in the direction they want it to. Mallet mania magnetic tile.png|A magnetic spinner tile Switches Blocks with a white glow to them are switch blocks, or tiles. They turn blue when the player's ball rolls over them, turning the ghost blocks into solid blocks, of which the player can then travel on. Mallet Mania white switch.png|An inactivated switch Mallet Mania blue switch.png|An activated switch Fencing Most levels have tiles with green border surrounding the outside, exposed part. This line prevents the ball from falling off the course as it would without the fencing edge to it. Conveyor belts Similar to the ones in other Nitrome games, conveyor belts move the ball to other areas of the game, even when the ball stops over it. Mallet Mania conveyor belt.png|A conveyor belt Rotating orbs Rotating orbs are a group of glowing yellow balls in a line that move in a continuous motion. They usually help guide the ball towards the finish hole. Gamble block When a ball attempts to pass a Gamble block, it will pause for a moment as the gamble block presents three different types of balls on the screen that will constantly scramble themselves until the player chooses to stop the cycle. The ball that stops on the choosing slot at the top will become the player's new type of ball for the next three shots. Mallet Mania gamble block.png|A gamble block Teleporters Teleporters only make an appearance in the multiplayer arenas and look like holes, with electricity beaming out of them. When the player shoots the ball into a teleporter, they will be transported to another teleporter, which can be used for quick travel. Mallet Mania teleporter.png|A teleporter Wall Walls appear on a couple of levels in the game. They spell the letters "Wall" and move if the ball bounces into them. Typically, they block the players' path of which they must push past the wall in order to continue on the course. Mallet Mania wall.png|A wall Gates Gates act like a checkpoint for the player; when the ball passes through them, this will reset the number of limited shots the player can take to either reach the next gate or to the finish. On multiplayer arenas, however, they may be spaced far apart from the finish, yet players must pass through all the gates in numerical order in order to score the ball into the finish hole. Mallet Mania gate.png|A gate M Category:Mallet Mania M